Une histoire de
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Recueil de ficlette et de drable sur Grandmaster of demonic cultivation/Modao Zushi]
1. Ruban

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « **Lourd** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décaler de la nuit et en moins d'une heure donc je me suis amusée à essayer d'avoir un nombre rond de mot…

Il m'a fallu un moment avant de trouver quoi faire avec ce thème et je me demande maintenant comment avec un mot pareil, je n'ai pas aussitôt pensé à ce grand emmerdeur devant l'éternel qu'est Wei WuXian

.

* * *

_**Une histoire de ruban**_

_._

Wei WuXian aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi mais ébouriffer les plumes de Lan WangJi était toujours un plaisir. Il aimait voir la figure de jade se fissurer. C'était toujours furtif évidemment. Wei WuXian faisait quelque chose, d'interdit le plus souvent, et Lan WangJi réagissait. C'était sans doute énervant mais c'était surtout distrayant. Wei WuXian se demandait tout de même parfois pourquoi tout le monde faisait autant de cas d'un simple ruban. Mais si c'était aussi important que cela, quelqu'un lui aurait bien dit ce qui se cachait derrière cette histoire de ruban n'est-ce pas ? En attendant, il continuait de le toucher et de s'amuser avec autant qu'il le pouvait. Après tout, c'était avec le ruban que Lan WangJi réagissait le plus vivement.

Ce fut dans sa deuxième vie qu'il apprit enfin la véritable signification du ruban.

Personne n'aurait dû le laisser s'amuser avec le ruban comme ça s'il était aussi important !

Wei WuXian arrêta alors de toucher au ruban de Lan WangJi ou d'en parler mais ses mains avaient une vie propre et il se surprenait, à son grand regret, à toucher et à jouer avec le ruban blanc beaucoup trop souvent. Il en était désolé. Sincèrement ! Il ne le faisait pas exprès. Vraiment !

Mais dans cette deuxième vie, Lan WangJi le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait sans protester alors que le ruban était toujours aussi important.

C'était étonnant.

_(230 mots)_


	2. Rose blanche

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « **Cou** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décalé de la nuit et devrait s'intituler comme l'autre que j'ai pu écrire : Wei Wuxian est le roi des emmerdeurs.

.

* * *

**Une histoire de rose blanche…**

_._

Tout le monde s'accordait à le dire, Wei WuXian avait un don. Non, ce n'était pas celui de trouver trop facilement de nouvelles techniques d'exorcisme ou un nouveau moyen d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Même si la chose était sans doute liée. Non, le talent principal de Wei WuXian était en fait de toujours trouver le meilleur moyen d'énerver les gens qui l'entouraient.

Lan WangJi était d'une certaine manière sa meilleure et sa pire victime. Meilleure car il était si facile de trouver comment énerver le jeune homme toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Pire parce que Wei WuXian devait toujours trouver de nouvelles idées pour l'agacer. Peut-être que le talent de Lan WangJi résidait dans le fait de toujours trouver la parade adéquate à opposer aux actions de Wei WuXian ?

Les idées fusaient en permanence dans l'esprit de Wei WuXian. Il suffisait parfois d'une tout petite chose, comme un jardin de roses blanches, pour lui faire pensée à un nouveau tour pendable. Hélas, on le renvoya de Gusu avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser cette merveilleuse idée qui mêlait rose blanche et Lan WangJi.

Ce n'était que partie remise, se dit-il. Il trouverait bien un autre moment pour mettre à exécution son plan.

Ce moment ne vint que quelques années plus tard, quand il retrouva Lan WangJi puis Gusu. Il n'avait jamais oublié le jardin de roses blanches qu'il avait trouvé par hasard et puisque maintenant il faisait à nouveau tout son possible pour énerver Lan WangJi… Il lui suffissait d'échapper à sa surveillance pendant un instant pour retrouver le jardin et Wei WuXian pourrait alors mettre son plan en action à la tombée de la nuit.

Il réussit.

La nuit arriva. Wei WuXian attendit patiemment que Lan WangJi se mette au lit. Dès qu'il ferma les yeux, Wei WuXian se jeta, rose à la main, sur le lit qu'ils partageaient tous les deux depuis leur retour à Gusu. Avec la rose, il lui caressa tendrement et malicieusement la joue.

Lan WangJi ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Wei WuXian, ou la rose plutôt, continua donc ses lentes caresses. Visage. Cou. Torse. Bras. Hanche. Cuisses…

Aucune réaction.

La rose fit alors le chemin inverse, Cuisses. Hanches. Bras. Torse. Cou. Joue…

Et enfin – Enfin ! - Lan WangJi bougea.

Mais pas comme Wei WuXian l'espérait évidemment.

La rose blanche finit par tomber par terre et comme chaque nuit depuis leur arrivée à Gusu, Wei WuXian s'endormit dans les bras de Lan WangJi.

Ce n'était que partie remise. Le lendemain, Wei WuXian trouverait sûrement un nouveau tour et cette fois, Lan WangJi le virerait définitivement de son lit !

…


	3. Alcool

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « **Problème** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit et repris à l'ordi en décalé de la nuit en environ une heure. Il est sans doute aussi un peu moins drôle que les deux précédents. Désolée ?

J'ai préféré utiliser le nom chinois « Luànzàng Gǎng » pour « Burial Mounds ». J'aurais aussi pu utiliser la traduction française « Tumulus » mais je ne suis pas certaine que cela aurait été si compréhensible à la lecture donc...

.

* * *

**Une histoire d'alcool**

.

Difficile de dire quand il goutte à sa première goutte d'alcool. C'est un souvenir confus. Moins clair et terrifiant que les chiens qui le poursuivent. Moins flou que ses parents et leurs visages. Il se souvient de rire gras et de son essoufflement. Il se souvient d'un liquide dont l'odeur lui fait retrousser son nez, au goût doux et sucré et qui finit par lui brûler les lèvres et la gorge quelques minutes après. Il se souvient d'une voix qui dit qu'ils ne devraient pas faire boire ce petit mendiant crasseux puis d'une autre qui répond : « Mais il aime ça le petit saloupiot ! » alors qu'il se brûle les lèvres et la gorge encore une fois.

.

Il tombe sur les réserves d'alcool de Yunmeng par hasard et il trouve vite le moyen d'y entraîner Jiang Cheng mais madame Yu les découvre rapidement et la punition qui s'en suit est terrible, plus grave pour Jiang Cheng que pour lui. Il continue tout de même de s'introduire dans les réserves régulièrement. Pas toujours pour boire mais toujours seul. Mieux vaut que ce soit lui qu'on punisse plutôt que Jiang Cheng…

.

Il a entendu parler du « Sourire de l'Empereur » depuis longtemps, bien avant de savoir qu'ils vont aller à Gusu. Il se débrouille pour mettre la main sur quelques bouteilles rapidement et la liqueur est aussi plaisante et grisante qu'on le lui a promis mais ce n'est pas son goût qui le marque et lui fouette le sang. C'est la rencontre et le combat qu'elle provoque. Il ne regrette presque pas la perte de l'une de ses bouteilles à cause d'elles mais il ne l'avouera jamais tout haut. Il préfère continuer de se lamenter régulièrement sur la perte de sa bouteille, surtout quand Lan Wanji est dans les parages. Ses joues ont toujours l'air de se colorer de rose quand il fait une chose pareille – de colère sans doute - et c'est tout aussi enivrant qu'une bonne bouteille du « Sourire de l'Empereur » franchement.

.

Il n'y a pas d'alcool à Luànzàng Gǎng. Il n'y a que lui, les morts, leurs rancunes et leurs regrets. Il n'y a qu'eux et la musique qu'ils commencent à jouer ensemble. L'ivresse est quand même là. Elle ressemble à celle d'un vieux vin un peu trop amer, ces vins qui ont dormi trop longtemps et mal le plus souvent.

.

Il boit. La musique qu'il joue est différente au fur et à mesure des bouteilles de liqueur ou de vin qu'il consomme. Wen Qing a rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux lui confisquer sa flûte à partir d'un moment mais elle ne sait pas que pour lui, les murmures et la musique sont toujours présents. Voilé, faible, étranglé ou assourdi le plus souvent mais aussi parfois évident ou étincelant, comme une fulgurance qui le traverse, une idée qui surgit soudain dans son esprit et qu'il met en application sans tarder. Tout ceci explose ensuite, le plus souvent au petit matin, alors que l'ivresse est passée mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est aussi un moyen d'avancer, il le sait.

.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, lui dit parfois Wen Qing.

-Je sais ce que je fais. » répond-il toujours d'un ton détaché.

Puis il boit et retourne à ses expériences avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

…

* * *

Ouais définitivement moins marrant que les précédents… J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu !


End file.
